Is Our Future Divided?
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Tucker is fading in the threesome while Danny thinks that he and Sam will remain strong until she drops a bombshell on him...Meet Daniel! One review: Daniel...Fonten...Well I'm interested in what you're going to be doing with this story. Another: Wow very interesting so far keep going
1. Chapter 1

It is so funny what you find out when you research names for characters. Samantha means Listener and Tucker means to Exaust. Funny as their roles in the show are almost similar. A wise and upright judge is the meaning of Daniel.

* * *

Danny wondered down the halls of his school, his ice blue eyes taking in all the activity in the halls. Casper High was busier then normal, but with next week being the last day of school, and his last year here, there was a reason for the amount of hype. Heading for his locker he was surprised to find Sam still at her own locker just a few down from his own. Tucker ambled over with his current girlfriend, an exchange from another school a year ago. Amazingly enough Tucker after having struck out with so many girls in their school had found a very nice girl that was every bit the techno-geek he was. Her name was Vital. She was a really nice girl with long brunet locks that stopped just past her shoulder blades while her dark eyes were like the darkness without the moon. She adored his friend and commanded so much of his attention that Danny hardly ever saw him. That was okay because over the years the pair had found that they were parting and nothing either could do would stop that. Even though Tucker remained adamant that he wasn't jealous of Danny's ghost powers he still seemed to behave otherwise. Sam had mentioned that Tucker had put them in danger too many times and although neither wanted to let their friend go they found that they needed to do just that. Now Tucker passed him with a quick wave. Danny reciprocated as he walked over to Sam who was looking in her mirror that was attatched to the locker.

"What'cha doing?" the dark haired halfa inquired of his Gothic friend. Sam had stopped wearing her hair up, now it was long and almost brushed her butt while her style of clothing had changed, the colors had not. Mumbling something she turned to him. "What?"

"Fixing my hair," she muttered sarcastically. "Just checking my eyes."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Sam shrugged. She looked great today in her tight black tights that were covered with a purple skirt that just barely covered her thighs while her black tank top was tight enough that you could see the outline of her bra that covered her 'c' cups. Yanking at the bra in question Sam grumbled about the confinements of the female sex.

"My eyes have been irritating me all morning and I have tried every thing to relieve them," the dark haired beauty muttered as she slung her purple spider bag over her shoulder. She knew that it was falling apart, but as it was a gift from Danny when they had been in the first year of high school Sam couldn't bring herself to relinquish it.

"Hey, Sam," a tall white haired male called as he approached the pair. Danny looked at the male that nearly met his own six foot frame. The other male was dressed in black and white, his pants not too tight and not too loose as his shirt told everyone in big bloody lettering that he liked to suck blood. "Ready to head to class?" Sam nodded as she turned to Danny.

"So, Danny..." she faded off as a blush crept over her cheeks. Man this was going to be so awkward, but it had to be done. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Daniel." The green eyed male turned to Danny.

"Nice to meet you, Danny. Sam has told me so much about you that I feel that you are like a brother to me." The white haired male held out his hand, the black bands that graced his semi-muscular wrists swaying with the movement. Danny of course was still gaping like a frog in the midst of catching his supper.

"B-boyfriend?" he managed to gasp out just as the bell rang, the shrill sound echoing in the halls as everyone else left. The three just stood there as Daniel pulled his hand back.

"Not much on shaking?" he questioned as he glanced at Sam. She shook her head on a shrug. That was so not what she was expecting. "Well, we need to go," he said as he grasped Sam's hand.

"See you later, Danny," the Goth called out as the couple left.

* * *

What do you think? And Daniel is pronounced dah-nee-EL. This is not like the English DAN-yul.


	2. Chapter 2

I love to shock you Hellbreaker. LOL. I love to turn people on their ears so to speak.

* * *

_"See you later, Danny," the Goth called out as the couple left._

* * *

Danny sat through most of his classes in a blur as his mind still tried to process the news he had gotten that morning. As he was sitting in his second class someone tapped him on his shoulder. Turning he found Paulina smiling at him.

"So, Danny, I heard that your loser geek and the goth both got themselves attached," the Hispanic teen said with a smile. "Now that you have let her go I was wondering if you want to hang with me this weekend?" Danny was shocked. Let her go? What was she talking about?

"Umm..." the halfa faded off as he thought of all the times she had turned him down and the few times she had hung out him. There had been two that came to mind at this time. As the class continued around him he went back to the time Paulina had been taken over by Kitty in an attempt to get her man back for his unfaithfulness and then the time that she had found out he was the ghost boy that she had formed a crush on. Those were the only two times that came to mind at that moment and neither had been very flattering to the Hispanic still waiting for his answer.

**_Perfect by nature, _**  
**_Icons of self indulgence,_**

If this had happened any other time he would have told her yes, but at this moment in time the thought of spending any time with the dark haired beauty made him want to gag. "You know what?" he questioned as he stood up so the whole class could hear him. Lancer, their teacher for the hundredth time, turned and opened his mouth to say something when Danny shot a ball of ectoplasm at the offending teacher. Unbeknownst to him a very familiar techno-geek was started filming the incident. "No, Paulina, I would not like to date you! All you preppy girls are the same! Shallow is what you are." The Hispanic girl in question gasped in shock as her teal eyes became slits of anger.

**_Just what we all need, _**  
**_More lies about a world that... _**

"Ho-" she was cut off as Danny turned ghost, his flashing green eyes turned at her.

"No!" he thundered. No one had really ever seen Danny angry before, well, Vlad had on a few occasions. "Listen to me. I am so tired of all of this _high school drama_. You wouldn't last a day in my shoes nor those of the actual students as Casper High or any high school for that matter. Sam has parents who want her to be their perfect little clone while I had to run from my own parents who were trying to kill me! Ghosts hunt me on the other side and humans on this side. You think that your bullying helped us? No! But we never backed down now did we? You are the weak ones in this world because you never had to deal with the strife of life! The only reason that you even survive is because of him," Danny stated as he pointed a finger at the balding teacher trying to remove the gunk from his mouth. Now said teacher looked up in shock. He stopped his struggling to listen to the words aimed at him, the malice behind them making the temperature drop.

**_Never was and never will be _**  
**_Have you no shame? _**  
**_Don't you see me? _**  
**_You know you've got everybody fooled _**

"Yeah, Lancer, you fool them into thinking that you are helping them! You just serve yourself and your needs while they think that when the real world is going to take the silver spoon in their mouth and polish it for them!" Danny was on a roll, his anger taking him to a whole new level. He was mad that nothing ever worked out for him. He had saved the world and had his identity revealed, but no one had seen him for him except for one person... Sam. She had never doubted him though there had been times he had thought that all she cared about was his powers. There had been times that she had gotten onto him about using his powers for his own end, but then had asked him to do something unethical for her. She had proven countless times that she would do anything for him. "The world is going to eat you up!" he spat at the shocked jocks and cheerleaders in his class. "All you are is everybody's fool." With that he phased through a wall before leaving the school behind.

**_Look, here she comes now _**  
**_Bow down and stare in wonder, _**  
**_Oh how we love you, _**

Danny had a feeling that he would regret those actions later, but he really didn't care at this moment. Little did he know that Tucker was uploading it to the internet.

**_No flaws when you're pretending_**  
**_But now I know she... _**

**_Never was and never will be _**

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? The song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Hope you want more. Let me know so I can provide you with what you want. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Hellbreaker. I thought that they needed their bubble popped too and that Lancer needed to be put out there for what he really was! As for the antagonist, maybe or maybe not... You will just have to see. sammansonrepilica, thank you. Welcome our newest reviewer. ShadowDragon357. Thank you for your review. I will clear it up about the jealous thing. She didn't want to tell Danny about her boyfriend. She isn't out to make him jealous as she didn't want to make Danny feel even more left out because Tucker was out with his girlfriend. She wanted to postpone it, but it seemed that she would have no choice since he would eventually see them together. Love you all and thanks for reading.

* * *

_Danny had a feeling that he would regret those actions later, but he really didn't care at this moment. Little did he know that Tucker was uploading it to the internet._

**_No flaws when you're pretending_**  
**_But now I know she... _**

**_Never was and never will be _**

* * *

When Sam entered the cafeteria she looked around for Danny, but when the crowds parted and she didn't see him at the table or waiting in line she began to wonder what was going on. That's when she noticed Tucker heading her way through the loud students that milled around aimlessly.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker said as he walked up to her with his girlfriend latched to his side. "Thought I would show you something just so-" he was cut off as a rather tall male walked over and kissing Sam on her cheek pulled her close. Tucker was almost pushed aside by the unfamiliar male. His teal eyes looked up to find himself looking at a white haired, green eyed guy. Looking down he almost choked. This guy looked like Danny!

"Hey, Sam," the male said as he released her to look down at Tucker who was still staring at him in shock. "You must be Tucker." He held out his hand for the techno-geek to shake which Tucker reluctantly did after a moments hesitation. What was going on? Sure they had parted ways, but he was sure he would have noticed a new male in the school! After all he was on Year Book this year. "My name is Daniel Fonten. Nice to meet you." Tucker nodded as he was pinched by the girl hanging onto him. He looked over at her as she held out her hand to the male before them before stating what Tucker had just been thinking.

"You look like someone we know," was her blunt assessment.

"Ah, yes, I have been told that a lot in the last few hours that I have been here today. I don't see anyone here that looks like me so I am unsure as to whom they are talking about, but that's fine." He turned to his dark haired companion "Did you want to tell him as I assume that like Danny he is not aware?" She nodded. "I am Sam's boyfriend." Promptly Tucker fainted.

Danny was still flying around, his anger dispatching with all the release of energy, but he was still confused. When had she met him? He had never seen her with a male, much less one that was all over her like today! Sighing he realized that he was sounding like a father watching his daughter and that was so not right!

"Sam is free to do what she wants," he told the air around him. "I have no right to be mad about a boy that she is dating." It didn't help. Something felt wrong to him, but then he recalled that the last time this had happened he had been right on one point. The guy had been a fraud, even if he hadn't been part of the GIW. He knew that if he spied though that he would make her mad all over again. Sighing again he headed for home. He was so not going back to school right now. As he flew over the park he was quite surprised to see Vlad out in the sunshine since the male was always so busy and just came off rather vampire-like with his sour disposition. Danny shrugged. Weird things were happening today so he might as well get used to it. As he flew away a white haired female approached the white haired mayor of Amity Park.

* * *

"So, are we on for tonight?" Daniel inquired of his girlfriend. Sam nodded even as she began to rub at her eyes again, a sensation of burning causing her to whimper softly. Her eyes had never bothered her like they had in the last couple of days. It seemed like she was getting allergies, but she had never had such a thing before. "Here," he said as he handed her what looked like a tear dropper bottle. She was about to read the label when another burning sensation made her cringe. He had given her stuff in the past that had been fine, so this one should be okay too. Opening the small container she squeezed a drop of the cooling liquid into her eyes. At once the burning stopped. "I have allergies and my eyes constantly irritate me."

"Thanks. I have never had allergies," she stated with a frown as she walked with him to his black Mercury Cougar. "It is so weird."

* * *

Short, but I hope that you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

ShadowDragon357, thanks. I am glad that you are enjoying the fic so far. Hellbreaker, as always you are on the money, but at this time it may not be all that it appears...LOL. sammansonrepilica, glad that you find it interesting. Thanks for reading and thanks to the three above for reviewing.

* * *

_"Thanks. I have never had allergies," she stated with a frown as she walked with him to his black Mercury Cougar. "It is so weird."_

* * *

Sam smiled as Daniel helped her out of the car and into the park that was now free of people as the night grew closer, the sun setting to west of them. After hours of time apart the couple now were enjoying each others company in the air outside. Sam walked hand in hand with her boyfriend, her amethyst eyes looking around her at all the trees blowing in the wind. She loved nature and going to the park was one of her all time favorites while Danny and Tucker loved the more concrete surroundings. Maybe it was time for them to part ways. She had worried that their group would change and grow apart. Now that that was happening she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. Tucker had found someone while Danny had continued to chase the popular girls leaving Sam to a broken heart. At first she had thought that her feelings were just a crush and at one time she thought that he had felt the same way, but in the end he was all about the most beauty driven females of their school. That was when she had met Daniel. He was just walking in the park one day when she had run into him. She had had a particularly bad day that day and hadn't been paying much attention when she had tripped over his sprawled out form in the grass. He had been most apologetic and she had felt so embarrassed but after that they had seemed to hit it off.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired as he tugged her down onto the soft grass that was still warm from the sun's rays. "You seem a little stressed out." She shook her head.

"I was thinking of my friends and well... I guess I feel kinda bad for Danny," she confessed as she looked out over the park. "He is alone now that Tucker and I have partners. I didn't know how to tell him about you and now that I have I feel guilty." Daniel frowned, but as soon as she looked over at him he relaxed his face.

"Why should you feel guilty?" he inquired. Just as she was about to answer she felt that irritation in her eyes again and began to rub them again. "Do you want some more of the drops?" he inquired as he reached into his pocked for the small container. Sam nodded as she reached out for the small bottle. After using it she handed it back to him, or at least she tried to. With a shake of his head he told her to keep them since he had a few more at home. Smiling she pocketed the drops.

"What were we talking about?" she inquired as she tried to recall what they had been discussing.

"You were sad that Danny had no one, but I have an idea," Daniel said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning found Danny still rather grumpy, but when he entered school he found Sam waiting for him.

"Hi," she said as she grabbed his arm. "I want you to meet a friend that I think you will like as much as I do." Danny was pulled through the crowds toward the courtyard in the rear of the school where Daniel stood with a girl, her back toward the group, her long hair blowing lightly in the wind. "I want you to meet Samantha Namson." The girl turned to them and Danny almost fell over at the girl looking back at him, her violet eyes almost glowing at him from her pale face. Sam dropped his arm and re-joined her boyfriend as they watched the couple stare each other down.

"Nice to meet you Danny," the teen said, her voice soft. "Daniel and Sam have told me so much about you." Danny glanced over at Sam, a question in his eyes. What was going on here? Was Sam setting him up with Samantha? That just didn't seem like something that his Sam would- Hold up there! HIS Sam? When had that thought come to life? Sam wasn't his! He glared at the other male as Daniel turned Sam toward him to lay a kiss on her lips. The girl smiled as she allowed him to pull her close, her eyes closing in enjoyment of the soft kiss. Daniel opened his eyes and smiled at Danny. "Will you show me around school?" the teen inquired as she yanked on his hand. Danny almost said no, but then thought better of it. He had to find out more about this Daniel Fonten!

* * *

Short chapter, but that's okay. I hope that you enjoyed. Let me know what you think about this and don't forget to vote on my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Hellbreaker. We do know that he would stoop that low, but as always I have a twist. I hope that you enjoy as I think that I can throw you for such a loop. LOL. As always Danny is smarter then anyone gives him credit for. sammansonrepilica, why would you think he is jealous? *Looks around whistling* I would never make him jealous. LOL. ShadowDragon357, close with your review, but as I told Hellbreaker. There is a twist that I don't think anyone will see coming.

* * *

_"Will you show me around school?" the teen inquired as she yanked on his hand. Danny almost said no, but then thought better of it. He had to find out more about this Daniel Fonten!_

* * *

Danny had tried to shake off the white haired girl, but she clung to him offering him drinks and candies while he continued to watch for Sam. His friend had disappeared with Daniel that morning and Danny couldn't seem to find them anywhere. Looking forward to lunch where he was hoping to see her at their usual table. When the bell rang at noon he rushed out of his class, his ice blue eyes flickering back in forth as he slipped through the crowded halls. He was so not looking forward to running into Samantha. Sure, the girl was good looking, but something about her was bugging him and although he knew Tucker himself would blow that off to hit it with her Danny had a feeling that she was up to no good. With the crowd as he cover he made it to the cafeteria without running into his shadow only to find someone that he least expected at his table. Looking around he rushed over to the farthest table from the other students, his blue eyes looking at the couple sitting at the table with both confusion and suspicion.

"Hey, Danny," the male greeted him as he leaned low. "I know that we haven't really hung out, but I am worried about Sam." Danny nodded.

"I can agree, but why are you worried?" Before the male could answer Danny's shadow appeared her violet eyes sparkling as she laid a tray before Danny much to the shock of the pair sitting across from them.

"Hi Danny! I was waiting for you outside your class, but I never saw you leave," the teen said as she slid into the seat next him. "Hi Tucker," she said as she moved close to Danny. "Didn't know that you and Danny were still talking after you and Vital got together. I thought that you had parted ways," she now aimed her statement at Danny. "Oh, well, I brought you something to eat." Danny looked down at his meal, the food looking appetizing but then Sam entered the full lunch room, her body held close to Daniel's and Danny found that he lost his hunger.

"Not really all that hungry," the halfa muttered as he pushed his food away. Tucker watched as Danny practically froze the male grasping Sam's waist while the Samantha next to him looked rather pissed that he was ignoring her. "You can eat it if you want," Danny muttered as he got up, his feet taking him toward the door as his eyes never left the couple heading for the courtyard. He was so worried about her, but she looked so happy, her smile so bright that he would swear it was Christmas because that was pretty much the only time that his Goth smiled. Damn! He struck his head in aggravation There he went again referring to Sam as his. Maybe he did need to find a girl to distract him.

"I am warning you," Samantha growled at the couple still sitting at the table, her violet eyes glowing brighter with the threat. "stay away from Danny or I will be forced to do some harm that may prevent you from ever breathing again." With a slash of her hand across her throat the female headed off to capture Danny's arm again. This time Danny smiled at her, though anyone could tell that the smile was forced. Vital looked at him and nodded. This was serious. She wasn't their friend, but she could tell something was really wrong with Samantha.

"We need to find out who she is," the brunet stated as she grasped her boyfriend's arm. "Now." Tucker nodded as he followed her out of the lunch room and down the hall to the school records room.

* * *

Sam smiled at Daniel as they sat down on the grass next to the football field. Around them was quiet as the wind blew her hair around, his hanging over his eye as he gazed down at her.

"Sam, I never thought I would find someone after my mate left me, but I am so glad that I did because you mean so much more to me than she ever did." Sam looked rather confused at the term that he used for his past girlfriend, but blew it off as he continued, "No female has ever made me feel like you do." Sam felt something in the back of her mind reliving a dream, but for some reason there was someone else telling her these words.

"Danny?" she whispered causing the male before her to stop his words of adoration.

"What?" he growled low as his eyes flashed dangerously. Looking down at the female at his side he watched as she groaned. "What did you just say? Was that another male's name?" Her eyes looked blank as she looked up at him in confusion.

"I didn't say anything," she whispered as she began to rub her eyes again. "Damn." Groaning as she reached into her pocket for the drops she felt like something was wrong with her. She needed to find out why her eyes were burning like they were coals on fire. "I was thinking about something..." she faded off as she dropped the liquid in her eyes, but unlike before it didn't instantly relieve the pain. Closing her amethyst eyes she groaned again, her frustration evident as she threw the bottle to the ground. "What is happening to me?" Daniel smirked as he pulled out another bottle, this one a pill bottle.

"Your allergies must be getting worse," he said, concern clear in his voice though not so much in his face. "Here, I have some medicine." Sam felt him grab her hand a few seconds later, a small pill now in her hand as he produced a flask of water. Throwing the pill in her mouth and guzzling the water she gasped.

"Eww," she groaned as she dropped the flask. "What was that? Rubbing alcohol?" Suddenly the pain in her eyes disappeared, but so did her previous thoughts. "What am I doing out here?" she questioned as she looked to him.

"We were just doing what you love to do."

"Which is what?" the goth inquired as she looked around. "Freeze? It's cold out here." Daniel nodded as he took her hand and walked her back to the school, the sun above them shinning brightly as others walked by the school grounds in shorts and tank tops.

* * *

Hope that everyone is enjoying this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review Hellbreaker.

* * *

_"Which is what?" the goth inquired as she looked around. "Freeze? It's cold out here." Daniel nodded as he took her hand and walked her back to the school, the sun above them shinning brightly as others walked by the school grounds in shorts and tank tops._

* * *

A few hours later found Danny hanging out with Samantha, even though he refused all the food and drinks that she offered him. Instead he drank from the water fountain and waited until he got home to eat. Though he was enjoying the female's attention he wasn't sure about her motives and the fact that she was a friend of Daniel.

"So, Danny," Samantha cooed. "Do you have a girlfriend?" the white haired teen inquired as she leaned toward him on his family's couch. "Sam said she wasn't sure..." she let the sentence fade off as the dark haired halfa looked confused. Sam knew he wasn't dating anyone so why would she tell another girl that she wasn't sure what his relationship status was? That really made no sense. Sam was not acting like herself lately and he needed to find out why.

"I...um...like a girl, but as for girlfriend, no." He turned the volume up on the show he was watching, his attention turned from the teen next to him. What he didn't see was the frown that marred what was a very beautiful face. The teen watched the halfa angrily Why was he fighting her? Sam had fallen easily enough and she was as smart as the male next to her, so what was the difference between the two?

"Danny," Samantha hedged as she moved closer before snatching the remote from his hand. THe halfa turned a glare to her only to find that she had moved across the room.

"How?" he questioned as she stood several feet away from him, her violet eyes flashing. "What?" the teen muttered as his mind went blank as his stare.

"Damn it," the female cursed. "I didn't want to have to use that, but I guess it will just have to do in a pinch seeing as Daniel has _Sam_," the teen muttered as she walked back over to Danny, the remote falling from her fingers only to be crushed under her boot. "I really don't like her, but since I can't control what _he_ does then I guess I have to find someone else," she said with a smile as she pulled Danny back to the couch, the male un-moving like a rock. She grunted in frustration as she managed to sit him on the couch.

"Having a problem?" came a male voice as Vlad appeared before her, his ghostly form filling the dark room with eerie light. "Thought that you were stronger than this?"

"Well, he was stronger than I was given the impression of," she said with a glare at the male before her. Vlad shrugged. "Anyway, _father_, what do you want with him?"

"I want him for you, dearest," the male said in a sickening sick voice. "After all your mate dumped you didn't he?" Vlad looked happy at the flush that filled the pale teen's face. "Ah, it's okay. You will do better with him anyway and he...well... he has moved on hasn't he?" Now the teen on the couch was growling, her power flaring around her. "Temper temper," the black haired male chided "You know better then to use your powers around the Savior."

"What?" groaned Danny as his eyes closed and Vlad disappeared. "I thought I heard Plasmius," the teen said as he opened his eyes to glance around the living room in bewilderment. Samantha cuddled up to him quickly, her hand laying on his muscular chest.

"You must have been dreaming, dearest," the female cooed causing Danny to look at her strangely.

"Dearest?" he inquired just as a knock sounded at the door. Samantha said nothing as he stood up and headed for the front door where the person on the other end was still knocking. "Hold your horses I am coming!" he called out as he opened said door. Before him stood Vital and Tucker, both looking around cautiously.

"Is Samantha here?" Tucker whispered as he glanced into the hallway. Danny nodded. "Um...here..." the techno-geek says as he rushes off just as said teen gets up to see who was at the door. When she stands next to him she sees no one, but Danny is looking at the manila envelope in his hand. **FOR DANNY ONLY**is in big bold lettering across the front.

"What could this be?" he inquires as Samantha closes the door. She sees the package and frowns.

"What is that?" she inquires as she reaches for it only for Danny to pull it away from her grasp. "Daniel!" she growls as she reaches for the envelope only for Danny to turn it intangible.

"What business i-" he stops. "Did you just call me Daniel?" Samantha blushes as she she shakes her head adamantly.

"Um... never mind!" she cries out as she leaves the house. Danny sighs in relief as he returns the envelope to a solid so that he can open it, but when he sees what is inside he drops it, the papers flying everywhere. This could so not be happening!

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed. Do you know what happened? Can you figure out what was in that envelope?


	7. Chapter 7

sammansonrepilica, you will in learn about the contents of the envelope soon. ShadowDragon357, thanks for your reviews and maybe that's what the package contains and maybe it's something else. As for the clone idea Hellbreaker and ShadowDragon357, I think that you will like the parentage between the two suspicious people. I hope that I shock you with the information and not sicken you too much.

* * *

_"Um... never mind!" she cries out as she leaves the house. Danny sighs in relief as he returns the envelope to a solid so that he can open it, but when he sees what is inside he drops it, the papers flying everywhere. This could so not be happening!_

* * *

Danny watched the couple in the courtyard as they cuddle, the clothing on Sam changing practically over night, when in truth it had actually been a few days. Around him people whispered and giggled, everyday school life continuing like it usually did. No one seemed to pay much attention to him now that he had blown up at a good portion of his classroom peers. In fact everyone stayed away from him as if he were a shark ready to bite them. Paulina had a dull look in her eyes as did a good portion of the preppy teens in his class. That was fine with him as they had needed a wake up call. Samantha appeared at his side with more to drink, which he continued to refuse, his ice blue eyes flashing a warning at her that she continued to ignore.

"Why do you insist on following me around?" the halfa complained. "There are plenty of other men here that want your attention and yet you choose the one that really doesn't want or need your attention?" Samantha sat down next to him forcing a growl from his throat. She refused to listen to him no matter what he did instead she made herself at home whether it was at school or at his home, but there was one thing that really bothered him about her... Her secret that Tucker had found. There was more digging to be done, but Tucker had uncovered one thing that made him question the validity of her and Daniel's place in their school. "I do know one of your many secrets," the halfa stated as he resumed his watch on the couple across the yard from them. Sam was moved closer to Daniel as she began to shudder again. Samantha frowned. What did this halfa know? "You are not on the school rooster," he stated. "Unless your names aren't what you say they are."

* * *

"Why do we have to stay out here?" Sam complained as she wrapped her arms tighter, her long sleeved black shirt doing nothing to keep her small form warm. "Why can't we stay inside the nice warm building!?" Her voice was cracking at the emotion that tinged her tone. "I hate the cold and I want to go in!" with her piece said the teen stood up only to find Daniel pulling her back down, his eyes flashing brightly causing the female with him to rub at her eyes again.

"Here," he said as he handed her some medicine, but to his shock she shoved it away with a mumble. "What was that?"

"I don't want those fucking things," the goth growled as her amethyst eyes flared at him. "They don't help at all!" Again she tried to get up, but again he pulled her down, this time his face in hers with a growl escaping his lips.

"Listen here, _Samantha_," he growled out. "You will do what I tell you to do and take what I give you or there will be consequences " His voice was low enough that any human wouldn't hear him, but loud enough that Sam could hear him and so could a certain halfa.

"What was that?" Danny growled as he now stood above the couple. "Were you just _threatening_ her?" Sam stood now as Daniel's hand fell off her arm leaving a small red mark as Samantha walked up. "I don't know how you do it where ever you came from, but around here we kick some ass for even thinking of touching a female in anger or otherwise." Sam moved over to stand next to Danny as she glowered at her boyfriend.

"Thanks ghost kid," Sam said as she looked at him. "I think that I will go inside now." Danny stood there in confusion. Has she just called him **ghost kid**? He had to be hallucinating He watched her disappear into the school before he turned to accuse the male of doing something to Sam only to find Daniel and Samantha gone. Looking around wildly he scratched his head in confusion.

"Where?" he asked the skies as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Continuing to scratch his head he headed inside with so many unanswered questions that he was shocked to find himself running into something rather solid. With a groan he looked up into the eyes of the last person he wanted to see...

* * *

"Come on Sam, forgive me," the white haired male pleaded as he sat next to his girlfriend as the rest of the class filled the chairs around them. Sam refused to look at him causing his eyes to flash in anger. Putting his hand into his pocket he pulled out what appeared to be a cologne bottle with some weird lettering on the white label that looked rather worn out. With a smirk he leaned close to her as he sprayed some on his person. Sam stiffened as she turned to look at him, a blank look in her eyes. "Don't be such a bitch," he whispered to her. "You know how I feel when you are like that." Sam blinked as her eyes lightened in color for two seconds before they returned back to amethyst.

"Sorry," the goth muttered. "What did I do?"

* * *

Hope you liked it enough to continue reading it. LOL. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

ShadowDragon357, in the envelope was the information about them not being on the rooster, but there are more secrets to come. As for parentage, that is also going to blow your mind. I hope you are ready for that one! Danny will more then likely will be pretty steamed about them getting back together. Hellbreaker, you will find out about Samantha and Daniel soon, but as I told ShadowDragon357, you will be shocked as to what those three are hiding from the world.

* * *

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad said as he dusted his clothing off. "Where are you in such a hurry?" Danny glared at the offending male as the hall bustled with students trying to get their respective lockers to head onto their class.

"What are you doing here, Plasmius? Is my mother not your target now? Need someone a little more obtainable?" Vlad chuckled darkly.

"Calling me a pedophile now?" The teen gagged.

"Ew... not what I was saying, but you were obviously going in that direction." The bell above them rang signalling that class was starting. "Whatever floats your boat, but I need to get to my class," he said before heading off leaving a very pissed half ghost glaring at his back.

"I will get you Danny and you will give me what I want," the half ghost hissed. "Just you wait."

* * *

Sam now sat on her bed, her eyes bothering her again, but she still refused to use the drops that Daniel had given her. Something about them bothered her. At first the irritation in her eyes had been minimal but the more she used the drops that same irritation had grown worse. Laying back on her bed she was surprised when the temperature dropped in her room.

"Who's there?" she inquired of her empty room. At first she almost blew it off, but she could feel like there was someone there and for some reason she wasn't afraid. "I know you don't mean me any harm," she said as she turned around the room, her eyes searching the shadows, but for some reason she was drawn to the spot next to her window. As she grew closer she could feel the chill grow as she reached out to touch the spot that was the coldest."You're a ghost," she whispered to the area as her fingers broke out in goosebumps. A pair of green eyes appeared, but Sam stood there, no part of her body even flinching at the appearance of the floating eyes.

"How did you know where I was?" a familiar voice inquired. Sam shrugged.

"I just felt like you were over here somehow. You are the ghost boy, aren't you?" Danny became visible as he backed away from the dark haired female. "Why are you here?" She stood there, her eyes drilling into his own. "You don't even know me so why are you in my room?"

"I do know you pretty well. I know who really puked in your lunch box and it wasn't Ricky Marsh." Sam was shocked.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered and then the irritation in her eyes returned forcing her to shut them as her eyes watered. Danny reached for her, his hands resting on her arms

"Sam? What is going on?" the male inquired as she whimpered. The pain was growing worse then it had ever been! Was it this teen? Was his presence causing her pain. "What can I do?" he questioned and she could feel his worry and fear as if it were her own. What was going on?

"I need you to leave," she pleaded as she moved away from him.

"What?" Danny was hurt and confused now, but he left as the sound of knocking cut through the room. "I will be back." Sam said nothing as she lay down on her bed, her body trembling from the pain behind her closed lids. The pain was moving into her head now, the pain in her eyes stronger. Grasping her head she whimpered as she reached for an herbal tablet that rested in her nightstand. She only did natural medicine as man made stuff was junk. As soon as it hit her tongue the female felt the relief from her pain. It would last longer than that crap her boyfriend had been force feeding her for the last week or so.

"I can't even remember anything from before that week," the dark haired girl mumbled as she began to feel the heaviness of sleep invading her body.

* * *

Danny flew through the streets, his mind on Sam and the fact that she truly didn't remember him. The night was clear, the full moon high above him and a gentle breeze washed over him. What had happened to his friend? That's when it hit him. A few years ago something similar had happened to him when Sam had made a wish to the ghost genie. She had been unaware that the ghost had been lying in wait for the teen female to make the wish. Was that what was happen- He was cut off as a blast struck him in his spine making the male ghost fall from the skies, the ground meeting him with a vengeance Before he could get up a blow was dealt to his back again, but this time it was a knee. Danny grunted as blood flew from his mouth. Turning intangible Danny sunk below the asphalt, his body turning just in time to find another fist in his gut.

"W-" he flew back out of the asphalt as he threw up his ghost shield against anther physical attack only to find himself face to face with a dark haired Daniel. "What the fuck?"

* * *

Hope you liked this one too!


	9. Chapter 9

ShadowDragon357, that's okay. Sometimes I do that too. I forget because my mind is on more information from a previous chapter or is busy trying to put the story together. sammansonrepilica, good. I want bad guys to be easy to spot. I would hate for someone to grow attached to one particular character only to find out that he wanted to kill the good guy. Hellbreaker, he sure does. I think that he could be down right creepy. He is a true stalker when it comes to Maddie.

* * *

_"W-" he flew back out of the asphalt as he threw up his ghost shield against anther physical attack only to find himself face to face with a dark haired Daniel. "What the fuck?"_

* * *

Danny threw his weight forward in an effort to force Daniel off of him. It worked to a point, but then the half found himself shoved from behind, his green eyes flicking behind him to see Samantha. Her long black lock shone in the moonlight as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Hello, Danny," the female said as she powered up.

"You're ghosts?" he asked as he now stood between the two, his green shield still glowing brightly around him. "How?" Daniel chuckled as Samantha moved closer to the halfa, her eyes on the other male though.

"Well, our father is part ghost and our mother, well, lets just say that she is so out of this world."

* * *

Sam groaned as she got up again, her body twitching in pain. Heading for the bathroom, passing the clock on her nightstand that read three o'clock.

"Again with this," the goth grumbled as she turned on the water, the steam rising from bath as she turned and headed for the cabinet next to her toilet Opening it she found her bath salts She had had sleeping problems in the past, but with the salts and some hot water she found that she could sleep better. Someone had helped her figure it out, but for some reason her mind was drawing a blank on that. Weird. Shaking her head she headed back to the tub, the lid to the bath salts open as she leaned over the tub, the purple salts falling like a waterfall into the rushing steaming water before dissolving. She managed to pull off her socks when she heard the crash as her home shook. Running back into her room she was shocked to find the same teen from earlier flat against her window as a blast came at him. Before she had time to even register what was happening the window was blown open as Danny managed to dodge the blast. Sam was thrown back as glass hit her body. She let out a yelp of pain as one long shard embedded itself in her right leg, blood splattering everywhere as she fell back.

"Sam!" a voice yelled as she began to black out, her blood running down her leg and onto the red carpet so that it darkened it. "No, Sam!" Danny rushed to help her, but Daniel blocked his way as Samantha began to fire at the halfa in their way. "Leave me the fuck alone!" Danny screamed as he disappeared from sight. Thinking that he was free he floated under Sam and grasping her arm he made them intangible before he phased through the floor with her, his arms coming around her as he took care not to touch the wound.

"Get him!" Daniel screamed at the other ghost. She growled.

"Just because you were born a few minutes earlier doesn't make you my fucking boss!"

"Shut up!" Daniel hissed. "This is why you make a lousy girlfriend!" The female growled again as she jumped him, her fists flying as she attacked him with a vengeance. Daniel tried to force her off of him, but unfortunately he had not been blessed with his mother's power only his father's. He lay there letting her get it out of her system.

* * *

Short, but I hope that I answered a few more questions about Daniel and Samantha. I might have still left some for you to think about. LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

ShadowDragon357, that is close, but not quite all of it. Hellbreaker, Vlad is one seriously crazed fruit loop! Danny tells us that quite often enough. As for the incest thing, this is true to a point, but when you find out who the mother is you might be scratching your heads. Welcome Dragonian master. They have put this story on alert. Thanks.

* * *

_Daniel tried to force her off of him, but unfortunately he had not been blessed with his mother's power only his father's. He lay there letting her get it out of her system._

* * *

Sam struggled to open her eyes several hours later, Danny leaning over her, the look in his face concern. As she looked at him she looked confused.

"Who are you?" The halfa in question frowned at her question before giving her an answer. She looked perplexed at his response, but took the answer he gave her. "Okay, ghost boy, where are we?" She looked around in what appeared to be a lab of some sorts. "It seems like I should know this place, but I can't place from where," the dark haired female said. Suddenly she grasped her head, the pain ripping through her head worse then before. "Ugh, never mind," she hissed as the pain began to disappear.

"Sam, are you okay?" he inquired only to be pushed away.

"Stop, don't come any closer," she warned as her hand flew up striking him in the chest. With a shocked expression he stepped back as she resumed clutching her head in agony. "Every time you come closer my head feels like it's going to split open so if you want to help me then stay away!" Danny waited as she calmed down, but after a few minutes she groaned as she looked down at her bandaged leg. "What happened to my leg?" She turned her amethyst gaze toward him. "You did this," she said. He shook his head. "Then who?"

"Daniel and his sister Samantha." Sam shook her head in bewilderment.

"Daniel doesn't have a sister," the goth stated. "Samantha is just a friend of his. Where did you hear such crap?" Danny told her what he had heard when he was taking her away from the battle scene. "So, they were fighting you because they are half ghosts too. That doesn't sound right. I never felt cold around him. It was only when I was outside." Danny looked suspicious.

"You didn't feel it inside?" Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Think back. Did you like being outside or inside more?"

"Inside," she said quickly. "Why?"

"Sam, the temperature has been like 90 or higher this whole week and yet you felt cold. I mean look at what you wore this last couple of weeks." Sam closed her eyes as she thought back to the last couple of weeks and what she had worn. When her eyes opened back up she looked shocked and confused. "Do you see? You have been by him most of the time that you were outside, but when you came into the building there were more warm bodies so you didn't feel it."

"Wow, I am so confused," she whispered just as another pain coursed through her head making her cringe. "W-What is going on?" she whimpered. When she opened her eyes Danny saw that there was something wrong with her once amethyst eyes.

"Sam, your eyes," Danny whispered as she blinked. "You eyes are violet now." Sam moved toward a mirror that hung over a hazard-zone sink to find that Danny was indeed right. The eyes looking back at her were indeed violet.

"What is going on?" she whispered as she slumped to the ground. "Everything was so normal and now everything is wrong."

"Sam, I think that i-" She looked up at him, her violet flashed brightly as she glared at him.

"YOU! This all started happening when I met you! You did this to me!" Danny began to stutter out a response, his mind in shock at how emotional she was acting. This was not the way that his Sam was. "And my name is not Sam! My name is **_Samantha_**!" Now he knew that this wasn't his Sam! The last time he had called her by her full name she had almost de-manned him. That was not an experience he wanted to repeat. "I am going back to Daniel!" with those last words she headed for the door, her temper making her stomp as she made her way up the stairs. The halfa standing at the bottom of the steps knew that he had to do something, but he was at a loss for what to say since everything he had told her just now was a moot point.

* * *

"I think that you have a small dick!" Samantha yelled at Daniel, her power rippling around her. "Mom said dad was the same way!" The white haired teen turned from her brother and walked into the school, her shoes echoing in the large hallways as Daniel rushed to catch up.

"Well, dad told me that mom was a slut and horrible in bed! There's another thing you inherited from her!" The white haired girl turned on him in a flash as the crowd around them stopped in shock.

"What did you just say?!" the teen growled forgetting that they still had an audience. "I couldn't hear it with all the power I possess buzzing in my ears! Ha!" With that she moved away from the stunned male. Seeing Danny she rushed to his side, her hands wrapping around his arm as Sam walked into the school, her eyes dazed and dark circles under them. Seeing Danny with Samantha she glared.

"I hate him," she muttered darkly as she was joined by a very happy Daniel.

* * *

Could it get any worse? I hope that everyone has enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, I thought that it was funny, but just wait there is still the paternity of Daniel and Samantha to be revealed. Yeah, ShadowDragon357, I thought it was the best thing to yell in the school that your girlfriend and enemy attend. Just a great way to reveal who you are to the world. LOL. They are so stupid!

* * *

_"I hate him," she muttered darkly as she was joined by a very happy Daniel._

* * *

Danny eyed the female next to him with distaste. They were in class so he couldn't just get up and walk away, so he was forced to endure her as she made eyes at him. Was she forgetting that he knew what she was and what they had done to Sam? She couldn't think that he would just forgive her and move on as if they were okay! He hated her and her brother!

"So, want to hang out?" the teen inquired of him, his eyes never meeting her as he continued to listen to the teacher. "We could go to the Nasty place that you like so much or we could go to a movie or something..." she faded off as she realized that he was not listening to her. "Ya know that I still like you even though I was forced to attack you, right?" Danny still ignored her. "You know that I like you-" she was cut off as he turned a glare her way.

"I don't like you and would rather you left me alone," the male burst out, his eyes glowing green. The teacher turned to them, her brown eyes locking on the pair.

"That would be detention for the both of you," she said before turning back to the chalkboard and continued her lesson while Danny thumped his head onto his desk as Samantha smiled broadly. Just what she had wanted! She would get a chance to use her newest invention to control the male before her.

* * *

Sam was by herself in her class as Daniel was in another one, but she did have this with someone that knew her.

"Sam," someone to her left hissed low. "Sam." She would have ignored him, but then she didn't want to draw too much more attention to herself then necessary.

"What?" she questioned as she turned to find herself looking at Tucker. "You? You are friends with that ghost boy and I want nothing to so with him or his friends." Tucker looked rather shocked. "So leave me alone." She turned from him just as the teacher turned back to them, his gaze washing over the class before continuing his lecture, but Tucker wasn't going to give up and taking a chance stood up and dropping a small white envelope on her desk proceeded to make a fool of himself.

"I object," he stated loudly. The teacher stopped talking and glared at the teen in question.

"To what Mr. Tucker?" the teacher inquired. "We are not in a courtroom!" Tucker blushed as he sat down. "Now that we have had our joke of the day can anyone here tell me what the answer to the formula on the board is?"

_O_(e(64/9)1/3(_n_.log 2)1/3(log (_n_.log 2))2/3) was the equation on the board. No one raised their hands so the teacher picked her victim.

"How about you Mr. Funny," she said as Tucker stood up while Sam looked opened the envelope, her amethyst eyes scanning the contents. What the hell was this shit? Scanning it again the words **not enrolled in Casper High** kept jumping out at her. What the hell? Was Daniel not who he said he was? She could feel a headach welling up, but she still stared down at the paper. The paper held all the Daniels enrolled in the school and there was only one.

"I can't believe it," she muttered.

* * *

Lunch time found Danny sitting in his regular spot with Samantha still following him, her body so close to him that he could feel the chill coming off of her slender form. He had to wonder what they were doing to Sam, her eyes and her temperament had changed. The Sam that he had known was not emotional like the new one was. In fact he could say that Samantha was more like that. He turned to the girl in question only to gasp in shock at her appearance.

"What?" the teen inquired as she looked down and then touched her face in false confusion. "Do I have something in my _eyes?_" Danny growled.

"What did you do?" he growled. The teen smiled as she leaned forward, her arms extending out and knocking over his milk. The white liquid spread across the table and with an apology she got up telling him that she would get him another. The halfa shook his head as he stood up and went to go get the milk for himself. He didn't trust her to get anything for him, but what he didn't think about was the fact that she was left with his half eaten food. Grinning like a cat who got the cream she dash some clear power over his food and waited for him to get back. When he did he sat down and told her to leave as he did every time he saw her, unfortunately she did what she always did and remained sitting. Choosing to ignore her he took a bite of his food as she watched him. This is what she should have done from the get go! As soon as he swallowed the first bite, his eyes went blank just as Tucker walked over with Sam, a very pissed off Sam with Daniel following. He was looking rather confused.

"Fuck off!" she growled to her boyfriend as she came to stand over Samantha. "You both are frauds! You aren't even registered to this fucking school!" She was quite shocked when Danny came to stand between them, his ice blue eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he said, his voice lacking emotion. "She is a student here so back off! Why don't you go back to your little boyfriend!" Tucker stood there in shock. What the fuck had just happened and that was when he saw the evil smirk on the face of the teen standing behind him.

"What happened to your eyes?" Tucker questioned as he looked a closely at her face. She smiled.

"I have always had these eyes," was her response. Sam looked at them now as a memory resurfaced of when she had been in Danny's basement.

"No, that is not your eye color! That is mine!" Now Tucker looked at her face and seeing the change that he had not seen earlier he groaned in frustration. What the fuck was going on here? Next thing their hair would change colors and walking away he failed to see the white tinging on the roots of Sam's dark hair as darkness began to show on Samantha's own white locks. "I think that you are-" she was cut off as pain filled her head. "You are doing this to me!" For a second Danny's mind took over as he reached for Sam as she began to collapse. It was almost as if no one else saw the teens dropping their knees as Danny pulled the goth close to his chest. He glared back at Samantha.

"You bitch!" he growled as the time around them stopped when her eyes flashed white. Danny looked around in shock. "How?" The now dark haired girl smiled as her fangs showed.

"Oh, Daniel, you have so much to learn about me and I plan on showing you after you become my mate."

"Never!" the halfa growled. "I will never be yours!"

"You would think that, but you won't have a choice." Again her eyes flashed and Danny's eyes dulled again as she took control of him. "Now drop the freak and come over here to me." Danny dropped Sam and stood, his body moving like a robot.

"Don't forget to do a mind sweep on the humans," her brother hissed. The dark haired girl sent a glare to her brother as she flipped him off.

"Don't talk to me like you own me, bastard!" she hissed as she held her hands out over the stilled group and after chanting a few words the masses dropped to the ground as she grasped Danny's hand and headed out. "See you at the house." With that she was gone, the crowds resuming their activities after getting up as if nothing had happened. Picking up his girlfriend he headed for the exit. He would just have to speed up the process and take care of her away from influences like that Tucker kid.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the fic. More to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I didn't know who did since there was an error on my email with ff. No alerts were processed to my email account. Hellbreaker, yeah, but too bad that he doesn't know that Tucker gave her that information. sammansonrepilica, I would never end it like that. That would be crazy for me since I don't do sequels.

* * *

_"Don't talk to me like you own me, bastard!" she hissed as she held her hands out over the stilled group and after chanting a few words the masses dropped to the ground as she grasped Danny's hand and headed out. "See you at the house." With that she was gone, the crowds resuming their activities after getting up as if nothing had happened. Picking up his girlfriend he headed for the exit. He would just have to speed up the process and take care of her away from influences like that Tucker kid._

* * *

Sam opened her eyes to find herself in a very unfamiliar room, said room small and damp with bars caging her in. What the hell was going on? One minute she had been in the lunchroom yelling at Samantha and now she was in this cell!

"Good to see that you are awake, my dearest Samantha," a male voice said as her capture made himself known by stepping up to the barred door, his green eyes taking in her appearance, but then those eyes changed to ice blue like... Danny's!

"What did you do to him?" she growled as she stood up. "The ghost boy has eyes like that not you! First it was my eyes and now his!" At that revolution her chest began to ache as her head began to beat a familiar taboo. "Ugh, stop this," she whimpered as the pain grew stronger.

"I am so sorry," the male said with a grin. "I forgot to tell you that this cell is infused with the stuff that I have been giving you over the last week. The eye drops, the medicine, all of it has a control substance that our mother gave us before she left us with our father. She said that she couldn't handle having us around while she was out conquering worlds." He shook his head, but she could see that his mother leaving them was a big deal. "No matter, father said that mother was just an incubator for us and that she had not wanted to get pregnant in the first place so I guess it is a win win for us since our father had wanted us from the word 'go'."

"Who is your father?" the girl groaned. That was when she found out as Vlad appeared next to Daniel. "Vlad Masters?"

"Ah, Samantha Manson, so good to see that you and my son, Leinad, have made up." Sam groaned as more memories entered her mind. Memories of Vlad trying to make Danny his son and Maddie his wife.

"Can't you just see that he is using you to get what he has always wanted?" she growled even as she sank to the cold ground of the cell. "He wants Danny not you!" The white haired teen didn't pay her any mind as she continued to grow weaker.

"That was in the past, my dear, now I will have the perfect kids and they won't die like the clones. Their mother was a slut and it was easy to get her to sleep with me," he gloated. "The pregnancy was pretty easy too since money means the world to women like her. She was off to conquer, but she was willing to make money as well as the technology that I provided her to do that job. Ah, such fond memories." Leinad chuckled darkly as he watched Sam try to fight a losing battle against her fate.

"Don't worry Samantha," the male said as his hair darkened, his ice blue eyes shimmering with evil. "You will forget all about this life and all that was connected to you."

* * *

Danny frowned as he looked around him after being here for what felt like forever. When he had woken up he had know that he was in Vlad's house because he had been in here before when evil half ghost had tried to use him to clone his children, but fortunately for Danny and unfortunately for Vlad, those same clones had dissolved into puddles of green goo.

"Welcome, Daniel," a voice said as Samantha appeared before him in the cell, a smirk on her face as she brushed back her dark hair. There was something wrong with the woman that was before him. "I know what you are thinking so I will tell you all about me since you won't remember it in a while any way."

"What ar-" a groan cut him off as he felt pain start in his head, a small pain, but still it broke his concentration. What had he just been about to say?

"Confused and hurting? Well, these cells are made of what I put in your food except this one was far more concentrated then what my ex-boyfriend has been giving Sam, but that was only because you refused everything I tried to feed you. I didn't want to have to do that to you since in such a concentration it will bring pain faster and more powerful then in small doses."

"Y-You did this to Sam?" Samantha smiled she leaned forward, her face just inches from his own as he fell to the ground. "I will k-kill you for this!"

"You forget that you will forget this so that threat is moot." Sitting down before him she continued, "My name is actually Ahtnamas or Ah for short. Our mother wanted to name us names that would bear our birthright when we came of age. Something like that. Our father has other plans. Those plans would have us married to the two greatest people of this planet and one of them is you as the halfa that saves this planet and the other is that girl that hangs out with you. Her destiny as a strong woman will allow her the privilege to bear my brother's spawn as I will bear yours in the years to won't remember her though and she will not see a resemblance in you either. It will be perfect." With that she got up and headed out through the bars. Danny watched her go as he forced himself up onto his elbows. He wasn't going out like that. Making himself intangible, a task when he was being weakened by the moment. Making his way through the wall he found Sam, her body prone, but her breathing regular. He pulled her close as he once again disappeared through wall opposite of the door, his energy fading, but as he looked down at the teen in his arms he forced more power so that he could get them far from Vlad's home and from the two siblings that wanted to breed with them. As soon as he was on the other side he made quick work of leaving the grounds even as his vision began to fade, his body growing heavy. As his vision finally failed him he felt the grass meet him as every sense was gone. His hair changed to match what Sam's was now, white.

"I love you Sam, please remember that," the white haired male said as all was gone. The sights. The smells. The feelings. All of it gone.

* * *

I hope that you liked this.


	13. Chapter 13

ShadowDragon357, I would imagine that they are twisted like their father and mother as both parents had major issues with their lives. As for the future part you will find out more about their mother later in the story. Hellbreaker, the brother inherited from his father while the daughter inherited from both parents. You will find out how this plays out when we get further into the story. sammansonrepilica, I am so glad that you are happy that it didn't end. It has a more since I plan on drawing this out for a bit longer. I want them to struggle and Ahtnamas to have a fun hunt.

* * *

_"I love you Sam, please remember that," the white haired male said as all was gone. The sights. The smells. The feelings. All of it gone._

* * *

A few hours later found Samantha checking on her partner, fare in hand, but when she entered the small grotto that housed the cells for both hostages she was shocked to find both vacant. The tray dropped to the ground, the small feast fell around her feet as she phased through the bars to check to make sure that he had not just gone invisible. When she found nothing her power spiked, the flares around her cracking the ceiling above her.

"Daddy!" the adolescent screamed as she turned to depart the small space as everything crumbled, smoke rising from the wreckage. "I am going to annihilate that brainless bitch!" As she was leaving the grotto her brother appeared, his face pissed as he eyed the damage done to Danny's cell.

"You need to calm down before you bring all your shit down on my mate. Just because you fail-" He was cut off as she blasted him into the wall to her left leaving a dent in the shape of his body.

"Your _bitch_ is the reason he is gone!" she hissed as her hands closed around his throat. "She took him away with her lies!" Her eyes blazed bright as her power forced her brother's throat to bleed, sounds of his breathing fading music to her ears. That was one thing that she had inherited from her mother. Her mother was blood thirsty alien. Their race had once been peaceful, but as the years went on they found that they needed to conform to the races around them that were after them wanting them for their ageless forms. Her and Daniel were well over a hundred years old, but they looked no older then a teen. Of course their father had incubated them to age them this far along so that he could use them sooner, not accounting for the fact that like the animals on the planet their one year of life was 10 years on Earth. "I shall kill her and take back what is mine," the teen hissed, her body shimmering as her power continued to grow in her anger. "I should kill you for her interference, but as you are my brother and my ex lover I shall spare you your life." With that she threw him away from her. "Mark my words though, if you interfere then I will be forced to kill you too. I will do it in a heartbeat."

* * *

Vlad came downstairs just in time to see his son land in a mass of limp limbs before the stairs that led down to the cells where the two people significant to his plan were being held. He was shocked at the words coming from his daughter's mouth, but before he had even taken a step he heard the warning that she threw to her flesh and blood. It stopped him cold as he knew that she would have him, her father; suffer the same outcome should he interfere with her arrangements. As soon as she departed he ran to his son's side, the teen barely able to take in air, his breath labored as his throat was still twisted from her hand around his throat.

"It will be okay, son, I will take care of you," he promised as he called his Maddie bots to take his son to the incubation chamber to heal his wound.

"Father," the teen said, his words wheezed out like a hiss of a snake. "Do not let her kill my mate." Vlad could not promise that knowing what would happen if he did.

"Son, I cannot give you that promise. I am sorry. She would kill me and then the one that you want as your mate. I cannot." Leinad was led away from his father as Vlad turned from him. He would have to wait until his daughter caught her prize. She was like her mother. When she wanted something she went after it until death claimed her. He was proud of her and at the same time he was afraid. Her mother was vengeful and he was afraid that she would be too if Danny did not bend to her will.

* * *

Danny awoke and looked around, his green eyes taking in the world around him in confusion. Where was he? A groan alerted him to the fact that there was someone else with him. Turning to see the teen laying next to him as she tried to push herself up he backed away in confusion.

"Who are you?" he inquired as the girl also looked at him in that same manner. This was too weird. He felt like he had seen her before, but at the same time she didn't look familiar.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered out as she grasped her head as pain coursed through her. "I..I was in a dark and dank room and a guy with blue eyes was looking down at me. He was saying something, but that is all I remember."

"I had a similar experience, but mine was a girl with amethyst eyes."

"Weird, but I think that we need to move," the male said as he forced his weak legs to hold him as he reached for her hand. She didn't even hesitate Something told the pair that they were were safer together then apart. Was that not weird.

"You know what I think I agree that we need to move," she said as the pair headed into the forest. "Where do we go if we don't even know where we are?" He shrugged.

"We just walk until we run into something," was his response.

* * *

Short, but sweet. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you can't wait for the next chapter and the new story which is up to four thousand words so far. As soon as I finish the Sailor Moon fic I might post the new one. If you read the Sneak Peek and enjoyed then let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

ShadowDragon357, lol. I didn't even think that. They do need some Jerry Springer, but I think that she should be tranquilized before getting on stage. I would hate for it to become a Celebrity Death Match because I don't know if Jerry would win. Hellbreaker, I did take it from an anime/fanfiction idea since I wanted her to be different from most of his cloning ideas. Good twist seeing as the brother failed to inherit those same traits. I would like to thank chris210racer for adding this story to their alerts list. Thanks again for all those that read and review my stories. I appreciate that.

* * *

_"We just walk until we run into something," was his response._

* * *

The pair walked through what seemed like an endless parade of trees as the sun began to set over them, their stomachs fell empty and their energy was draining fast.

"We need to get some sleep," Sam said as she looked around, Danny nodding in agreement as he too began to look around. Sam began to tug him to the right, her violet eyes locating what looked like a cave. As soon as the pair was under the rock that created a small alcove the clouds above them began to rumble. Just their luck as it had just been sunny moments ago. They watched in awe as the lightening ripped through the sky and was followed by the rumble of thunder that shook the ground. "I don't know about this storm," the Goth muttered. "Seems a little strange." The halfa nodded.

"It does, but then again I don't remember if I have ever seen a storm to compare it to." Sam nodded. Just as another lightening slashed the skies lighting the whole area up both saw Ahtanamas soar past them, her form glowing wildly with power as she looked around and for some reason Sam moved back from Danny, her back hitting the stone wall. Something about that female told Sam that she needed to beware. "Are you okay?" Danny inquired. The now white haired teen nodded as she felt that power that the woman had ripple through her small form. Holding up her hands she watched as electricity crackled at her fingertips. Both teens watched as it dimmed again and Sam felt the power leave. Was that because she was so close to the female in question or was that something else?

"What was that?" the teen female inquired as she touched her hands together.

"I have no idea. Are you a human?" The female in question looked at him in shock. Was she? Was she another kind of species? Suddenly she was hit with another memory. Standing before a large mechanical monster she watched as the male before her flew past and into the monster's face. Then it was gone. She looked into his eyes, confusion in her gaze.

"Are you a superhero?" she inquired. He looked rather confused at her inquiry and shook his head. "I saw you fly before me to beat this monster that stood as tall as a building. His body was made of machines that flickered green against most of his black surface. You had these green orbs in your hands." She held out her hands and it was almost as if she wished it or willed it as the two orbs that had been in her vision appeared in her hands, the small baseball sized orbs glowing bright in the now dark space, the thunder and lightning gone. Danny reached out to touch the orbs as Sam moved her fingers, the balls moving with her. Just as his hand touched it an orb appeared in his own hand.

"Wow," he murmured. "Are we both aliens and something supernatural?" She shrugged. This was new to her too.

* * *

Ahtnamas patrolled the skies, her aura causing power outages as she soared around the town, her eyes ever alert and that was when she felt it. It was a small pull of power, but she felt that it was back from where she came.

"How?" she whispered questionably as she turned to go back, but just as she was turning she found herself looking into the eyes of a very pissed off looking human female, her blue green spandex suit pulled over her head, her eyes glaring through her red goggles. "Who are you?" the dark haired teen inquired as the machine the human was in hummed as it floated before her.

"Your worst nightmare!" the woman called as a large gun appeared in front of the machine that the woman was driving. "Eat foam!" Before Ahtnamas could dodge a fountain of Fenton foam covered her form. The teen did not look amused as she reached up to wipe some of it off while holding her other hand up to power up only to find that she had no power, the foam beginning to glow as her form was electrocuted. A scream rose from her as she dropped from the skies, a question on her mind as she lay there on the ground. The craft now hovered next to her, the woman who had shot her getting out, but before she could Ahtnamas jumped up and with a glare at the human before her fled before the ghost hunter could shoot her again.

"What happened? What did she hit me with?" the alien ghost teen questioned as she headed from where she felt the power surge from. There was something familiar and yet new about that power and she needed to find out what it was. NOW.

* * *

Short, but I am feeling a little under the weather. The only reason I even managed to update today was that I work on this at work as much as I can in the allotted time. I came home early today with a small temp and passed out. Hope you liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

sammansonrepilica, thanks for the review. ShadowDragon357, thanks for the review. I think that you will like this chapter. Hellbreaker, yes good job Maddie! All mothers have an intuition when their child is in danger and although in the series it seems that they lack this same nature I am sure that in reality she would.

* * *

_"What happened? What did she hit me with?" the alien ghost teen questioned as she headed from where she felt the power surge from. There was something familiar and yet new about that power and she needed to find out what it was. NOW._

* * *

Ahtnamas rushed forward, her hair flying behind her, her power that had rushed around her just moments before faded now with all the energy that she was using to rush after the power surge. Above her were cloudy skies, but there were not strikes of lightening now and no thunder to shake the earth. Her eyes darted back forth as she looked for the source.

"Where is she? I know it's her," the half ghost said as she sped up, the power around her dimming more.

* * *

Vlad watched his son floating in the incubator and smiled sadly. He had used them and soon they would find that out and when they did he was sure that his daughter would come for blood while his son would just take it in stride. Leinad was so different from his sister. He was mellower then either parent, but it was as Vlad had been as a child before life had handed him a real hard blow. After that he had become ruthless and angry. Was he okay with that? Yes. It had helped him to gain his millions by evil means, but it had forced him after losing his good looks at what should have been his golden years. Touching his palm to the tank he wished his son more luck with his ghost powers then he had had with his own. The only difference between him and his son was that his son was born with those powers and would never have to suffer the pain of ecto-acne like he had. His son would never be ugly.

* * *

Sam closed her palm over the orb just as Danny did and the orbs dispersed.

"What else can we do?" Danny inquired as he stood up; his legs firmer then they had been earlier. Closing his eyes he concentrated on that energy that he had formed in his hands. Sam watched as his body began to glow. His hair flared up as power began to glow around him. She stood up next to him, her hands reaching out to touch his hands, their fingers intertwining as she closed her eyes. The power coursing from him to her, the feeling a tingling as it allowed her to power up. She opened her eyes, the whites glowing brighter than before as he too opened his too. They just stood there staring at each other as they allowed the power to take over their form.

"Are we related?" she inquired shaking. "I feel like we are connected in some way." He shook his head.

"No, I don't feel that kind of connection, more like a…." He blushed brightly. "More like a mate." Sam blushed now as she removed her hands from his, the power still humming around them as they powered down. "I..um...am kind of confused. I don't know you, but in that second that we were holding hands I felt this connection like we have know each other forever."

"I feel that too and that's why I assumed that we were siblings, but now that I look at it maybe you are right and it's more like a mate. Could we be married?" Both looked at their hands and finding no rings decided that they weren't. What was that feeling then?

"There you are!" a female screamed as a shot of green energy slammed into the pair knocking them away from each other. "You shall die!" Sam looked up as the other teen slammed into her, a blast forming on her hand as she slammed said fist into Sam's stomach causing the white haired girl to fall back with a scream of pain as blood erupted from her abdomen. Within seconds Danny was at her side, his hand outstretched as he powered up and blasted Samantha Ahtnamas away from Sam, his power knocking her into a tree as he looked down at the fallen form of Sam. She looked up at him, a wondrous thing happening at that time. Her stomach began to heal as Danny sat there watching in amazement. Her clothing was torn exposing her midriff, but her skin was healed as if she hadn't just been dying moments before.

"What just happened?" Danny inquired as his fingers touched her skin, the feel of her silky skin making his fingers burn as she groaned in his arms.

"I don't know, but that feels weird when you do that," the female said causing him to draw his hand away with an apology. Before she could correct him Ahtnamas came rushing back at them. She thrust her hands between the two as a blast erupted from her hand.

"Stay the hell away from my mate!" she growled. "Daniel is mine!"

"I don't know who you are talking about, but his name isn't Daniel!" Sam screamed as her memories began to flow into her, the power around her growing to epic proportions with her anger. "His name is Danny!" Danny watched in shock as Sam forced her hands forward, the power forming around them crackling as she released the blast toward the female standing there in shock. Seconds before the blast would have hit another person jumped before the alien ghost teen, a barrier flying up as the eyes of her savior flashed red. The blast was bounced back toward the unprepared female.

"Sam!" Danny screamed as he jumped before her, his body shielding hers as the whole world went white.

* * *

Hope that you all liked that one.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you, ShadowDragon357. I tried really hard to make the characters as they should be and what I wanted from them at the same time. Hellbreaker, I used that from the show as well since he seemed to think that Jack was responsible for all the bad things that happened to him. I felt that he thought too much of himself, but at the same time we don't really know too much about Vlad from the series. We don't know what he looked like as a kid and how he was so we can twist that to any way that we want. sammansonrepilica, thank you.

* * *

_"Sam!" Danny screamed as he jumped before her, his body shielding hers as the whole world went white._

* * *

When the light faded Sam was holding onto Danny, her arms wrapped around him as she pulled him closer to her warm body. He was hurt, his clothing ripped, most of it falling off, but as she willed it a soft glow covered them, the orb of light a blue-white color that warmed those in it and those outside of it. The alien ghosts gazed in shock and wonderment at the pair, the powers they were using familiar familiar to the siblings. It was their powers.

"Sister, that is our power is it not?" he inquired of the teen that stood behind him watching the scene in awe. She nodded as she gazed at the scene before her. The powers were indeed hers, but she had never seen this light, this warmth from her powers. All she had felt was hate and distrust when she used her powers. Was there more to their powers that they themselves had not used? She held up her hand, the power glowing faint now, almost nonexistent. Where were her powers? Had that human damaged her when she had sprayed her with that green goop? "Sister, that was the last of my power, I have none left." She looked at him in shock.

"Brother, I am feeling the same as you, but you were not sprayed by a human with a gun were you?" She knew the answer long before he even looked to her in confusion. That was just a most physical answer. Looking to the teens it hit the female alien square in the face. "Father," she hissed, her brother still looking rather confused. "Father did this to us when we gave them those pills and eye drops. He took our powers from us and gave them to the human children."

"Father did that to us? Why?" She shook her head.

"I do not know, but I do know that we cannot defeat them like this. We must go," she said as she turned to leave, her hand intertwining in his. "Together," she whispered to him as she leaned onto his shoulder. Why she had wanted another she wasn't sure. No one would be by her side like her brother would and that was the way their mother's people were.

"Wait!" a voice called out causing Daniel Leinad to turn around even as his sister wanted to leave. She was embarrassed and was ready to leave the embarrassment behind. "I want to give this back," Sam said as she walked over. "I don't feel like it is mine." Ahtnamas was shocked. She didn't feel right having the powers? That was new! Most people who were given such things would have taken them without question. What kind of people were these?

"I wish that I could take them back, but I can't" was Ahtnamas' response. "You may have them since it seems that you know how to use them." It was strange that she was giving up so easily.

"I rather like being human," was the response from Leinad. His sister smiled as she turned to her brother. It was true. She felt better without all the powers. There would be no demand that she take over the world and her Leinad would be equals instead of the constant power struggle that they constantly found themselves in. They were siblings and yet they were mates too. Could they ever truly be normal?

"I rather like being human too," she said as she turned back to Danny and Sam, her amethyst eyes looking into Sam's own violet ones. "I would like to have my coloring back though and I think I have an idea for that. Follow us, we have a visit to pay to _dear old dad._"

* * *

Hope that you liked as there will be at the most two more chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

Hellbreaker, I was thinking of an epic battle, but I was also going to take their powers away in the end. Trust me though. My other story will have epic battles. ShadowDragon357, no, I didn't see Hellboy, but not for lack of trying. Not enough money to go to a movie and no car kinda locks me in. The battle that you are hoping for may not be what you exspect, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. sammansonrepilica, there is still this last chapter and I plan on adding one more bit of evil twisting.

* * *

_"I rather like being human too," she said as she turned back to Danny and Sam, her amethyst eyes looking into Sam's own violet ones. "I would like to have my coloring back though and I think I have an idea for that. Follow us, we have a visit to pay to dear old dad."_

* * *

With the help of Danny and Sam they were able to fly to the mansion of Vlad pretty quickly. In return the now turned human teens promised to assist the now pair of halfas in the returning of their memories.

_"I rather like being human too," she said as she turned back to Danny and Sam, her amethyst eyes looking into Sam's own violet ones. "I would like to have my coloring back though and I think I have an idea for that. Follow us, we have a visit to pay to dear old dad."_

* * *

With the help of Danny and Sam they were able to fly to the mansion of Vlad pretty quickly. In return the now turned human teens promised to assist the now pair of halfas in the returning of their memories. Entering the home of the half ghost they walked down to the lab where Ahtnamas was sure her father was.

"How do you know?" Danny inquired as they headed for said lab. He was there alright, his form waiting for them against a wall, his red eyes taking in the group that entered. He seemed rather shocked that the whole group was together.

"So, all the kiddies decided to join together, I am quite surprised," the dark haired male said as he leaned forward, his gait relaxed as he approached them.

"Not as surprised as us when we found that we can no longer employ our powers," his daughter growled. "But that doesn't matter now. What does matter is what you have done to us and to them," she continued as Danny and Sam stepped forward, their bodies blazing with power as they eyed the male before them with repulsion. Though their memories of him were gone they could feel that he was not someone that they wanted to meet and make conversation with.

"I am not surprised," he said with a smirk.

"Of course not you did this to us!" all teens snarled at once. Vlad chuckled as he too powered up, his body arching into a fighting position.

"Oh, you want to fight?" Danny inquired as he stepped forward, his powers arching around him, the energy crackling. He had been powerful before, but with Leinad's powers a part of him he found he had more energy than before. "I will give you a fight!" he ran at Vlad, who tried to step to the side only to find Sam in his face, her own powers glowing brightly.

"Oh, no, _Vlad_, you will fight fair!" Her eyes flashed white as she powered up farther, but before either teen could lay a hand onto the ghostly human said villain was throw against a wall, a hole appearing where his stomach had been minutes before. He had landed on a counter, most of the liquids falling, beakers shattering around them. Danny and Sam turned just as the other pair of teens did to find a very large energy ball entering the room like the good witch in the Wizard of Oz. The only difference was that the air around them grew hotter, Danny stepping in front of Sam to protect her from the heat coming off of the orb.

"What is that?" Sam inquired. Ahtnamas stepped forward, the heat not a bother to her or her brother.

"That is our mother," she said with a smile as she moved closer, her hand still clasped in her brother's as he followed him. The light shimmer out and before them stood a woman, about six feet in height, her long white hair billowing around her, specks of light glimmering through them. Her eyes were a mixture of colors, the orbs so translucent that it looked like a new color. "I haven't seen her since we were kids. She came to father when we were six to see what we were like."

"_Hello my children,_" the woman said, her voice wavy like a song being sung softly. "_I see that your father has taken your powers from you. I will restore them._" The teens shook their heads. "_You don't want them? Why? Power can help you surpass others._"

"Mother, we are happy now. We were not equal in power before and now we can be equals," Ahtnamas said as she pulled Leinad close, the teens smiling at each other fondly. "I would rather be human, but mother we do need your assistance." Vlad was now turning himself over, his groans ignored.

_"Tell me my children. I will do this for you since you were used by your father." _Pointing to the teens next to them she told her of her wish. "_I will do this and then I will get my retribution._"

"Mother will help you," Leinad said as he and his sister pushed the teens forward. They looked rather nervous, eyes locking on the other, but trusting that the other teens would not put them in harm's way they moved to stand within touching distance of the glowing female. Placing her hands on their head she closed her eyes, her energy shaking her arms and the teens being touched by those hands. All three persons glowed lightly as she transferred some of her energy to them. When the light faded Sam and Danny stood as they had before, but looking at each other they saw that they were as they used to be.

"Danny!" Sam cried as she grasped her friend close, his body stiff at the contact before relaxing and pulling his friend close. "Danny! I am so sorry!" she gasped muffled against him before pulling back and doing something no one had seen coming. Her lips crashed down on his and she kissed him. Danny's ice blue eyes were wide in shock, but as she pulled back, her face red with embarrassment he stopped her before she could say anything and pulling her close kissed her back.

"You stupid-d bitch!" was heard, the voice cutting through the moment as everyone turned their attention to the male that was still trying to sit up, his blood oozing down his body, his ghost form gone as the power to hold that form was gone. "You did not want them! They are mine!" The ghost woman growled as she passed them to stand before the father of her children.

"I never used those words, scum," she growled, her voice no longer musical. It was scratchy, the sound causing the teens to step back. "I told you that since I had to go to war to take care of them. I would come back for them and see if they wanted to live with me instead as I believed that they should have the chance to experience both forms of their homes. I may have taken that money you gave me, but I am not heartless like you. I wanted my children, but refused to take them into a space war!"

"Forgive-e m-me, Ategev! I meant them no-"she cut him off as her hand sliced the air. Silence followed for all of two seconds before all watched his head slide off his neck, the blood from the wound oozing down his neck.

"I have no forgiveness for what you have done," she hissed before turning to her children. "_I am so sorry, my children and those of this planet. Ahtnamas and Leinad, I love you and I will come back every year to look for you. I must go now as my people need me._" With that she was gone, her orb of light disappearing into the night. The teens smiled at the light as it disappeared.

"I guess this means that his house is yours," Sam said as she held Danny's hand. "Thank you for giving us our lives back." The other teens nodded.

"Thank you for teaching us about human emotions." Danny smiled at Sam as he turned ghost, her transformation following his as the teens flew off, good-byes exchanged.

* * *

Hope you liked that. There was going to be more, but I have decided to end it like this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
